


The Tail

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [11]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, BDSM Lights warning signs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Dom/sub relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Next chapter is porn lmao, Sub Gerard Way, Tail Butt Plugs, daddy!frank, getting ready for porn, kitten!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentions of sex because he porn is in the next chapter lmao. </p>
<p>Okay, I've update 3 times today and wow I'm very proud. This series is coming to an end soon I'm sorry ): this has been real fun writing and soon I'll be posting a Daddy Kink one shot book! So be happy about that lmao. I hope you enjoy. </p>
<p>I don't know why I turn the summary into an authors note I'm a fucking idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tail

"Gee baby, something came in the mail for you. I think you know what it is!" Frank chuckled softly grabbing the pink package from the porch and walking up to the bedroom. 

"Daddy is it my tail! Is it my tail!" Gee squealed, bouncing gently as he grabbed the box from Frank and rushed over to his bed immediately ripping open the package. Gee shrieked happily as he pulled out the paper that covered the tail and discarded it on the floor, pulling the tail out by the plug and rushing over to Frank. 

"Daddy look! It's so pretty!" He said, showing Frank the tail. Frank grabbing it in his hands and rolled the plug around his palm a bit. 

"Daddy I wanna put it in when I finish painting, look!" Gerard pointed at the giant abstract piece he was working on. Frank always loved seeing Gerard's art. He truly had fucking amazing talent. 

"Aww baby it looks so good! I'll put your tail on the bed and when you want to use it tell me okay?" Frank smiled, leaving the door opened behind him as he went in their bedroom and placed the tail on the bed, grinning like a fucking idiot to himself. 

Gerard was going to look so fucking cute. 

Meanwhile, Gerard was painting away in the art room. He really did enjoy painting, just hated the whole fucking mess he's going to have to clean up. He was really happy this time he decided to put newspapers underneath the canvas because last time he got paint all over the floor and made his daddy mad! He doesn't want that to happen again. 

He was just about done with his piece and he had to admit he was rushing. He really really wanted to put the tail on! He just loved the way it looked and new it was a nice contrast against his pale skin. Gerard was finishing the red part of his piece and let it stay there to dry as he picked up the newspaper from the bottom and threw it in the big trash can in the room. 

He was so excited to finally use the plug! 

"Daddy daddy! I wanna use it now!" Gee squealed from the top of the steps rushing into the bedroom and taking the tail out of the box and stroking the fluffy length of it gently. 

Frank came rushing up the stairs, attempting to catch his breath. He was a bit out of shape. He was really just desperate to see Gerard in that fucking tail. He peered into the room and saw Gerard petting the tail and smoothing the hair out. The moment Gerard's eyes met his he walked in. 

"You rea-"

"Daddy put it in me! Put it in me!" Gerard squealed, obviously not realizing the very pornographic nature that sentence carried, pulling his pans down. Frank stopped him and tried to relax his really eager baby boy. 

"Baby I know you really want to do this but, it's going to hurt. We need to set some ground rules first so that everything is okay. Sound good?" Frank cooed, both of them sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yes daddy."

"Okay. Let's start off simple. We're going to do the lights. You know pretty colorful lights!"

"Oh yay! I love lights! What about them daddy?" Gerard questioned, his head tilting to the side gently. 

"When I ask you what color light baby, you respond with either green, yellow, or red. Green means you're okay and you want me to continue. Yellow means to slow down or you need something. And red means stop this is too much. If I don't hear you say red and continue even after you say red, we will have a safe word. Roses. Just say roses and I will stop and get myself off without you so you can make sure you're alright. Sound okay?" Frank explained. He really wanted this whole 'light thing' to work because the last fucking thing he wanted was to hurt gee. 

"Yes daddy! Red means stop, yellow means slow down, green means go and the safe word is roses!" Gerard repeated smiling. 

"Daddy? Are we going to reenact that video like you said?" Gee asked, looking up at Frank with those beautiful innocent hazel eyes. 

"We are baby. We are." 


End file.
